Usuario discusión:BasuraVolcánica
Bienvenid@ Gracias por unirte a la wiki!te quedaron muy bien las imagenes!suerte y espero que pronto subas tus creaciones y hagas amigos!si quieres yo sere el primero!--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 06:14 15 mar 2010 (UTC) WOOOOA te a quedado genial el artwork de tu pagina!!!! te podria pedir un favor? me haces el artwork de rioku,de ricky y de many? tardate lo que quieras--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 02:08 16 mar 2010 (UTC) a Ricky thumbte dejo la imagen este lo quiero en cuerpo completo y como no tengo una imagen completa te digo como:tiene pantalones grises y un poco aguados,le llegan a los talones. y tiene zapatos cafes con Zuela amarilla y su triangulo adentro tiene un simbbolo como un cerrojo de los de caricatura osea: un circulo encima de un triangulo--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 03:45 16 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Me podrias... ...hacer uno de tus artworks(que, por cierto, son geniales) de esta? Archivo:Paula.pngEsque el artwork que hice no quedo bien. Si puede ser con otra pose. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:45 16 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¡Te quedo genial! ¡Que guay, BasuraVolcanica!Te debo una ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:35 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola veo que se te dan muy bien los dibujos por ordenador, si no es molestia, podrías hacerme un artwork de 150 px 100 px 11:41 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Te llamas igual que yo! Yo soy el creador de esta wiki. Y me llamo igual que tú, hehe. Así que, ¿me podrías hacer un artwork de mi personaje? :D Estoy encantado de conocerte. PD: ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? artworks Los artworks (o imagenes reales) que haces son muy buenos si no te molesta me gustaria que hicieras unos nuevos para mis personajes, si aceptes te digo cuales son, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 21:19 21 mar 2010 (UTC) no te preocupes No te preocupes esperare con paciencia los arworks, además no tengo afán son de estos, pero conserva los colores: Nicolás (de color azul) Matt (de color verde) y Zoe (de color rojo o rosado), Si quieres ve a esta pagina para aparecer en mi saga, Invitados en PAU saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 22:43 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Please =) Please hazme un artwork de Bridgette,Lira y Caminta pronto si es que quieres te puedo pedir mas. ¿PUEDES HACERLOS,PLISSS???--Bridgette,la heroína 13:13 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues estan geniales tus lideres.eres muy bueno diseñando...te reto a diseñar unos cuantos pokémon.solo para ver si eso tambien se te da.me e vuelto fan de electra O_o--Adventures in Snark 17:23 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Ups!... hania olvidado agradecerte por los artworks.esque soy un descuidado olvidadiso...creo que a mi tambien me faltaba realizar un pedido que me hicieron.en fin voy a leer mi pagina de discucion...^_^º!!--Adventures in Snark 17:29 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Mira,hice esto para ti thumbes una batalla contra el lectrolot de electra.puse a piplup...que lo regala serbal en el laboratorio del profesor de tu region. Mira,hice esto para ti thumbes una batalla contra el lectrolot de electra.puse a piplup...que lo regala serbal en el laboratorio del profesor de tu region. n.n Hola. Supongo que ya te dieron la bienvenida, así que me salto ese paso. Soy Iris y te escribía para felicitarte por los artworks de tus personajes: son muy buenos. Me he dado cuenta de que existes hoy, cuando he visto en la lista de cambios recientes que estabas haciendo cosas x3 Encantada - ιrιs; 17:25 9 abr 2010 (UTC) wow con que programa hiciste esto?Budew89 18:45 9 abr 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Lectropiens.pngArchivo:Lectropiens_espalda_hembra.png :P Es con s. Ni siquiera sabía que se podía escribir con z. A lo mejor es extranjero o: Bueno, eso, que encantada - ιrιs; 16:17 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, veo que dibujas muy bien, me puedes hacer los artowrks de estos? Archivo:Jaimito_rl.png<-----tiene el pelo azul Archivo:Sprite_Henry_RL.pngArchivo:Sprite_Anelisse_RL.png<------es una perrita raza poodle/caniche. Gracias desde ahora!!!! --Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 17:31 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Ahora, me podrías hacer un sprite animado de este y este de nuevo XD. Bueno... espero que no sea molestia alguna. Por cierto: ¡Hoy me dan el Pokémon HeartGold/Oro HeartGold! : (( Platino alias tu tocayo XD )) -disc. y blog- Artworks plis Puedes hacerme de Simona y Cindy please?--Bridgette,la heroína 15:13 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Artworks plis Puedes hacerme de Simona y Cindy please?--Bridgette,la heroína 15:13 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola♥ Hola primero que todo como estas!Jajaja,bueno me he dado cuenta de que dibujas muy bien y me preguntaba si podrias hacerme el artwork de Pili de Mi saga...Estaria deveras agradecida si me lo haces...♥_♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ Te dejo los 3 sprites que tengo de Pili:Archivo:Pili_en_Pókemon.PNGArchivo:Pili_bella.pngArchivo:Sprite_Pili_(Con_Carne).png PD:Pili no tiene el cabello de ese color(solo me salio haci)Lo tiene como el color que tiene Jasmine...♥ Pues claro! --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 14:39 12 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Se que aun no me conoces bien Me llamo Mew doctor soy un admin,podrías hacer un atwork de Wil por favor que no sea mucha molestia,se gracias a Platino que hacer muy buenos Atworks--Mew doctorEste es el favoritoDime lo que sea 21:58 12 abr 2010 (UTC) No quiero ser pesada Pero...terminaste? Es que estoy ansiosa!--Bridgette,la heroína 03:18 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Obvioo Puedes usar a Simona de Lider de Gym :D --[[Usuario:Chimecho17|¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 13:51 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola, queria preguntarte algo ¿como haces esas imagenes? es que estoy haciendo mi wikia y queria crear algunas imagene ¿me dirias como se hacen? Gracias por leer mi menjsae hastal luego... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 18:36 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, una pregunta ¿utilizas alguna imagen de base para crear a los personajes? Oye no se como llamarte abreviadamente... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 20:38 15 abr 2010 (UTC) SE Se que tienes muchos pedidos como terminar los de Nicolás493 y los otros dos mios (Zoe y Matt) y necesito pedirte otros dos Artworks, pero por ahora necesito que me hagas un artwork de Archivo:Dawn_PAU_y_PRE.png por favor lo necesito el domingo o antes, con los demás te puedes demorar todo lo que quieras, gracias por todo y lamento molestarte tanto, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 01:58 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias de nuevo... Si no puedes... Si no puedes hacerme el artwork que te pedi de Pili solo dime,lo entendere... ♥Abrazos♥ Atte:Pili Esta Feliz :DArchivo:Jasmine_pili.PNG Oye...Un favor gigante Me puedes hacer el favor de que si puedes,editarme el sprite de Cindy porque se ve muy adulta,ponerle calzas negras y el vestido mas corto,please....--¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 13:42 17 abr 2010 (UTC) PD:Perdon si te hago trabajar mucho,es que tus artworks me encantan! PD2:Con que programa los haces? (Solo por curiosidad :P) Lee mi mensaje de arriba para ver si me puedes hacer el artwork de Archivo:Dawn_PAU_y_PRE.png Tocayo Por favor hazme una cara MM bien elaborada como estas pero de Luz, ya que eres un gran artista. Mira, y el fondo es este: Archivo:Sin cara.png. Firma, tu tocayo. No te enredes, contéstame ya. Gracias Por el artwork te ha quedado muy bien, me podrias hacer un VS de esa imagen, puedes usar esta como base Archivo:Cara_de_Maya.png solo le cambias los colores y ya. Tambien me podrias hacer un VS y sprite de el vestudo de dawn/maya en el gran festival, osea este http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVP2loxnxpI gracias y saludos perdon si te pido tantos favores [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 00:08 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Amigo Che, te hago una pregunta...¿de donde bajaste el Paint Tool SAI? es que trate de bajarlo de la pagina: Taringa pero esta encriptado....Pliis respondeme rapido! gracias por tu tiempo... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:49 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias♥ Muchas gracias por el artwork,te quedo muy bien.Me encanta como dibujas...No quisiera darte trabajo pero... ¿Podrias hacermeel artwork de Lara y Erika?? Pliiiis♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:~ Pilini ~Archivo:PICHU_I.gif Te dejo los sprites:Archivo:Lara.pngyArchivo:Xddd.png Vi el artwork!!! Es SUPERMEGAHIPERGUAY!!!!!1 Te salio a las mil maravillas!Gracias!!!!!--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:56 19 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfoclori Perdon pero... Es qe me encantan y fascinan tus artworks,puedes hacerle calzas negras a cindy y el artwork de Denisse Please!--¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 22:23 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Oye.. De donde sacas las fotos para tus personajes?--¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 22:03 21 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Podrias hacer el artwork de.... .....Pandora y Pamela, las hermanas de paula?? Si no te molesta, porque en la discusion de Chimecho decias que querias terminar ya, asi que si no quieres no los hagas, no me importa y además ya me las apañare'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:45 22 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD: Las imagenes: Archivo:Pamela.jpegArchivo:Pandora.jpeg Hola! Hola soy Alux ¿quieres ser mi amigo? y tengo otra pregunta ¿con que programa aces estos artworks tan chulos? es que ¡¡se salen!! porfavor respondeme a mis 2 preguntas, la amistad y el programa con el que haces los artworks. Un saludo del administrador Alux! Que genial Que gran habilidad tienes para hacer esos atworks,una pregunta¡haces esos atworks en la computadora urdenador como quieras o los haces a mano y luego le das los colores?si es la segunda quiero que me expliques como,por favor,oh y gracias :D,tengo una mala habilidad para hacer atworks :C pero ahora te tenemos aki como nuestro escalvo,XD, es broma lo del esclavo--Mew doctor40px|Este es el favoritoDime lo que sea 19:12 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Mira lo que te hice Para compensar el artwork que me hicistes....te pido los artwork porque me gustan como quedan; porque no puedo ponerme con el Sai, pues yo ya tengo y lo tengo en una computdora que no puedo usar, pero cuando empieze los intentare como tu =) Archivo:Electra(Acelfcolori).jpg--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 19:45 23 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Genial Los artworks te quedaron muy bien, gracias por todo. Por ahora no te voy a pedir más, pero si te necesito te escribo, gracias por todo, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 21:11 23 abr 2010 (UTC) No sé... ...Si te dí las gracias por lo del encapuchado, de todos modos, como ves, el VS no hizo falta debido a que SPOILER si no has leído GAJS Jimmy y los demás no se enfrentan directamente al villano como el encapuchado. FIN DEL SPOILER En cuanto al sprite, ya había uno, el que estaba, no debiste molestarte en hacer otro. Aún así, gracias. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:48 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias ya he echo un artwork de uno de mis fakémon, Poniif. Pero quiero saber otra cosa, ¿en cual pagina consigues la traducción en japonés para tus fakémon? Espero tu respuesta, Alux bueno Gracias te quedo muy tierno =) y Henry, hazlo asi: Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 22:43 24 abr 2010 (UTC) thumb|136px|asi ... Este, hace tiempo me hiciste un artwork y se me olvidó darte las gracias (pensando* "Ya me vale") y en compensación te hice este sprite Archivo:Basura_volcánica_sprite.png Pdta. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? 11:09 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Las imagenes.... ....Eran las poses de tus artworks :)--¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 13:57 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Me gustaria thumb|110px|este me dieras la opinion de este Artwork, no tiene los colores como los tuyos y tampoco se ve muy real, pero me gustaria que de todos modos me dieras tu opinión, gracias y saludos. De pronto luego te pido más Artworks de personajes que yo necesito, pero por ahora no, de nuevo saludos ATT: [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 17:57 25 abr 2010 (UTC) Si♥ Si quiero los sprites...Pero no el de erika,mejor aceme el sprite de Natashay Molly Sprites:Archivo:Molly_en_SJT.pngyArchivo:Sprite_Hoja.png ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ Otro artwork Me podrias hacer un artwork y un VS de Archivo:May_PRE_y_PAU.pngy un VS de esta otra Archivo:May_concursos.gifgracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 19:38 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Olle...♥ Olle podriamos ser amigos...♥? Ademas¿ya tienes mis sprites?esuqe estoy ansiosa! ♥Besos♥ Atte:♥ Pilini ♥Archivo:Pili_estilo_MM.png Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:58 2 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias!♥-♥ Muchas gracias,me temia que era eso...Olle me equivoque con lo que te habia puesto.No queria los sprites eran los artwork pero igual te quedo muy bien y te lo agradezco de corazon♥ ♥Besos Besos♥ Atte:Pilini♥ Artwork Hola. Me encantan tus Artwork. Me podrías decir como se hacen así de perfe? Thanks you. Por cierto soy Alexrv3espanha. contestame cuando quieras en mi pg. discusión. snorlax Hola, me podrias cambiar este sprite:Archivo:Snorlax_OCPA.pngLo unico que tienes que hacer es reemplazar lo negro se Snorlax por verde, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 22:45 3 may 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola me llamo Aracelly y soy nueva.Soy hermana de la usuario Pili* y eres su amigo.Me ha contado mucho sobre ti y me dijo que hacias artwork muy buenos.Así que me preguntaba si me podrias hacer el de mi personaje Aracelly. Te dejo el sprite:Archivo:Aracelly_con_su_gorro.png♥Chelly♥Archivo:Bellossom_OCPA.png PD:El gorro que lleva Aracelly lleva al el lado una cienta color turquesa.Y por si no lo notas,no lleva el pelo suelto,si no cogido por los coletas abajo de la cabeza(como a la altura de el cuello). Basurilla de los volcanes.... Perdona por llamarte asi pero...me hace gracia xD. Queria decirteque si alguna vez se te ocurre hacer alguna novela o historia...¿podria salir plis?* carita de perro abandonado* Y si quieres salir en la mia, mira lo primero que pone aqui--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 17:23 5 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Recuerdas... ...que te pedi un sprite de Snorlax Verde? pues no te preocupes ya lo hize yo y creo que me ha quedado muy bien, Archivo:Snorlax_verde.jpgsaludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Shass!!!]] 15:31 6 may 2010 (UTC) Atwork Hola, . Seguro que oiste ablar de mi. Bueno te queria pedir 1 favor xD lo pone en el tema de lo que trata Atwork. Si no es molestia puedes crearme un atwork para mi Wiki. Responde con Si o No y te mando en la Wiki que quiero que cres ese Atwork. Espero que me ayudes, si supiera crear los Atwork's tan buenos como tu no te diria nada xD. Nada más. Saludos ~ ( ) ~ (Discusión) 11:39 8 may 2010 (UTC) :JEJE, todo el mundo te pide Atwork's xD. Bueno es uno de esos, por mala suerte los que estan allí necesitan un atwork y otros 253, que tengo previsto crear, pero eso no te pedire ya que sino estaras muy ocupado. Saludos ~ ( ) ~ (Discusión) 18:49 8 may 2010 (UTC) ::Podrías decirme por mi discusión los link's de dos programas¿? Uno es el de crear imagenes animadas/'GRATIS' y el k tu utilizas para hacer Atwork's/'GRATIS'. Gracias. Saludos ~ ( ) ~ (Discusión) 20:11 8 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrias hacer si no es mucha molestia un artwork de Archivo:Dalia_estilo_MM.png y otro de Archivo:Mar_estilo_MM.png, siento no tener una imagen más grande -.-" 14:42 8 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Me podrias hacer si no es mucha molestia un artwork de Archivo:Dalia_estilo_MM.png y otro de Archivo:Mar_estilo_MM.png, siento no tener una imagen más grande -.-" 14:43 8 may 2010 (UTC) Un favorcillo más ¿Podrias hacerme una base para los ojos? Esque ya se usar el Sai, pero los ojos me salen.....Pliss.Ya he terminado un artwork, lo que pasa es que se me ha borrado, cuando pueda te lo enseño n_n'--♪ Hellou ♪', ✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 15:37 8 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Muchas gracias amigo♥ Muchas gracias,ami tambien no me dejan ocupar mucho el compu ¬¬! ♥Besos♥ Atte:Solo Dime Pilini :DArchivo:Pichu_HGSS.png Ayuda thumb|112px No soy muy bueno con la Plantilla Cuadro Pokémon, así que me lo ayudarias a editar, sus datos son estos: *Nombre: Dinoleaf *Dex: Mermaid Dex *Región: Mermaid *Número: 001 *Generó: 50% hombre 50% mujer *Habitat: selva *Estatura: 1,20 cm *Nombre e Japones: Kyohan *Pronunciación: Dainolif *Especie: Dinosaubrio *Color: Verde *Tipo: Planta *Grupos huevo: Monstruo Planta *Forma corporal: Archivo:Forma_corporal_6.png *Huella: Archivo:Huella_de_dinoleaf.jpg *Imagen: La de arriba Gracias por todo, me evisas si falto algo, por cierto quieres ser mi amigo, saludos y gracias por todo [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Shass!!!]] 13:43 9 may 2010 (UTC) Habilidad y peso Si por favor modifica la imagen, gracias y saludos, aqui estan los otros datos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 16:39 9 may 2010 (UTC) *Peso: 50 *Habilidad: espesura Hi!!! n.n Hiyo =3 Soy Hikari kat n_n Acabo de verte en deviantart y la verdad me fascina como dibujas *u* ¿Que programa usas? Yo uso el SAI Paint Tool x3 Espero qe podamos ser amigos =D Y algun dia algun! podamos hacer un art trade x3 Byee!!! •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 01:12 10 may 2010 (UTC) porfa D: podrias hacer un tuto de artworks en el SAI??--Ciudadadno De CNM 01:30 10 may 2010 (UTC) :) Está genial gracias y... mar también lleva vestido para más detalles toma Archivo:VS_Mar.png y el tutorial que te dijo Juby3 en el anterior mensaje también me lo pasas plis esque me bajé el SAI y no se usarlo. Gracias -- 17:28 10 may 2010 (UTC) Cuadro Pokémon Te doy los datos de Dinoplant y de Grandthee para el cuadro pokémon, todos son los mismos que Dinoleaf solo que cambia esto: *Nombre: Dinplant y Grandthee *Peso: 80 y 100 *Pronunciación: Dainoplant y Grandtri *Estatura 1,60 y 1,80 *Tipo: Planta y Planta Roca Si tienes dudas o si me falto algo me dices, la huella y la forma corporal es la misma, gracias por todo y saludos, el link puedes encontrarlo aqui Mermaid Dex [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 00:58 11 may 2010 (UTC) Heh... Tocayo... ¿Me podrías hacer un Artwork ? Esta vez quisiera que fuera de... el fotógrafo de HG/SS . Ah... frame|Gus El fotógrafo no tiene sprite, pero sí tiene mini. Ahí te lo dejo. Hola... No sé si alguna vez hemos hablado (Creo que no, porque he estado muy poco por aquí en estos días ^^' Es que estoy trabajando en los artworks de una de mis Dex :3). Bueno, he visto que dibujas bastante bien ^w^ Yo en el SAI aún estoy aprendiendo pero estoy avanzando bastante gracias a dos usuarios de Deviant Art que me están ayudando (Esta es mi primera imagen hecha en SAI) :3 Es que yo también estoy en Deviant Art, pero desde hace poco. Solo dos meses ^w^' (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 22:02 11 may 2010 (UTC)) Tudavia no te di las gracias U¬U Bueno, pues Graaaacias por todo n_n --♪ Hellou ♪, ✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 13:05 12 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¡Mi primer artwork del SAI! Archivo:Ligth_artwork.png Si quieres utilizarlo para alguna lider.....adelante, me gustaria mucho que lo utilizases--♪ Hellou ♪, '''✲ ¡¿Qué quieres?! ✲ o ★ Miralo★ 20:33 12 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori O.O a mi tambien me encanto mijumaru *.* es lindo y como yo soy coordinador siempre escojo a alguien lindo,aunque sus evos sean monstruos enormes!!D: me encantaron tus imagenes de la quinta generacion,bueno biie voy a hacer los sprites HG/SS de los strarters de la quinta--Ciudadadno De CNM 17:19 14 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye basurita Andrés puesdes hacerme el Artwork de este sprite que hice?:Archivo:Alex_Sprite.png --◄(-__-)► '''ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 06:16 15 may 2010 (UTC) PD:Es un sprite nuevo,todavia me falta el Vs Starters Pues a mi también me mola el da agua, segundo el de planta y el de fuego... no tanto 09:24 15 may 2010 (UTC) Hello! I´ve got a question for you. hola, estaba modificando los datos principales de Airlant y e decidiod poner un cuadro pokémon, como en los que sale la info principal en wikidex de cada pokemon. he visto que, por ej., lectrolot tambien lo tiene. pero en el tuyo te pone la dex de Payhs y su nº, pero en el mio me pone }. sabes como solucionarlo y k yo pueda poner fuja? Muchas gracias por responder. Ah, perdón por no poner la firma, se me olvidó. AlexRV 16:01 15 may 2010 (UTC) XD quisieras aparecer en Fakemon special?--Ciudadadno De CNM 16:43 15 may 2010 (UTC) Para ti Gracias por los artworks y el tuto, aunque sigo sin saber usarlo... tranquilo, te he hecho esto Archivo:Basura_Volcánica_mini.png 17:21 15 may 2010 (UTC)